The Pyramid Trail
by meixel
Summary: A corrupt politician has his sites set on a statewide office and orchestrates a Ponzi scheme to pump up his cash coffers. Chief Ironside calls on Stone and Keller to assist him and his team in trapping the politician and his crooked colleagues before it's too late. Response to writer's challenge on crossovers.
1. Act I

a/n: this is in response to a SOSF writer's challenge. I'm not as familiar with Ironside as I am Streets, but hope that I treat both shows with the proper respect. I do not own either SOSF or Ironside, and no money is being made from this story. This is just done for entertainment and skill development. Thanks to Mounty Swiss and my other Streets pals for their encouragement.

* * *

**The Pyramid Trail**

Part 1

* * *

**Spring, 1970 - Police Headquarters**

Mike Stone walked briskly down the corridor en route to the central elevator. His new partner kept pace.

"Have you met the Chief yet, Buddy boy?" Mike asked as the elevator doors opened.

"No, but I heard about him at the academy. He started on special assignments while I was still at Berkeley. Did you work with him before?"

"You mean before the shooting?" Steve Keller's question sent the older man back in time. "Yes, we both started as uniformed cops. That was after the war. I stayed on the streets and eventually moved over to Homicide. The Chief, though, his story was different. He was quickly spotted as management potential and moved up through the ranks. He's as sharp as a razor. You have to bring your "A" game when you talk to that man."

"He doesn't suffer fools, at least that's what I'd heard," Steve replied. Mike noted that his new partner appeared cautious, but not necessarily nervous about meeting the legendary Chief Robert T. Ironside.

"You got that right," Mike chuckled as they exited the elevator and headed to the Chief's office.

* * *

"Mike Stone!" Ironside greeted Mike warmly as he wheeled over to meet the detective. "It's been too long. How are you?"

Mike shook his hand. "I'm quite well. I agree, it's been too long."

"How's that pretty little girl of yours?"

"Well, that little girl is a senior in high school, Bob. Jeannie is going to be attending college in Arizona next fall."

"Time simply flies, my friend." The Chief turned his attention to the young man by Mike's side.

"Chief, I'd like to introduce my partner, Inspector Steve Keller."

"Partner?" Ironside snorted as he eyed his new acquaintance. "They get younger looking every day. How long have you been with Homicide?"

"Two months, sir." Steve figured the best approach was to be low key. He was smart enough to realize that he was clearly out of his element.

The Chief redirected his comments to Stone. "I have three young people assisting me, although yours looks like he could be their kid brother.

"I've heard about your team. Sergeant Brown is a fine officer. I remember him when he graduated from the academy maybe ten years ago."

"Yes, Ed does a good job. He's become a commendable right hand man. Officer Eve Whitfield also works for me. She was probably just before your time at the academy," Ironside said to Keller. "And I have a wonderful young man who helps me get around. His name is Mark Sanger."

"Bob, what can we do for you? Captain Olsen said that you wanted to see us," Mike asked.

The cases that Ironside and his team worked were typically mutually exclusive of what the other detectives handled. Often these cases were specially assigned by the Mayor or the Commissioner. Rarely had there been an opportunity for Ironside and Stone to work together since the Special Assignment Team was created three years earlier.

"I'll cut to the chase, Mike. We believe that one of our State Senators is using funds from a fraud scheme to pump up his political coffers. He's about to run for State Attorney General and this is the means he has to pay for a dirty campaign."

"A corrupt politician. Okay, so what kind of fraud?" Mike asked.

"It's a simple concept. The Senator holds a dinner at his home for a few select prospects. His brother and another colleague come in with an investment deal. They have a prospectus and financial records to support the transaction. It's an attractive deal and the guests invest."

"I don't think I've heard anything illegal so far. What's the catch?"

"It's a scam. The prospectus and supporting financial documents are worthless. The cash that's invested goes to pay the earlier investors a dividend. That's how the original investors know that they are getting some return."

"A Ponzi scheme." Steve interjected.

"A what?" Mike asked.

"A Ponzi scheme. It's named after an immigrant swindler who bilked people out of millions before the Depression. See, you give me $100 as an investment and I promise you a quick return. Then I get $100 from the next guy and I give you $10, keeping $90 for myself. You're happy because you've earned a quick 10% dividend, and I'm sitting with $190. I do that often enough, I become a rich man. It doesn't catch up with me until enough people try cashing their certificate. That could be years. A Ponzi scheme is an illegal pyramid scheme."

Mike couldn't help but show a little pride. In the short time they had worked together, he was amazed at the knowledge the young man had obstensibly at his fingertips. It seemed like it covered just about any topic.

Ironside, too, was pleased. "Well, I'm glad you have a mind for this, young man. Rudy said you'd be right for the job. I'd like for you to go undercover to one of these dinners."

"Hold on, Bob. Why him?" Mike asked.

"I need to get someone on the inside. Typically, these investors are educated couples who are just starting to make money, but don't have much financial savvy. My plan is to send your Keller in with my Eve. They would pose as a young couple who have recently entered into some wealth. We'll have them invest in the scheme and trace it from there."

"Why not have Brown do it?" Mike was concerned that his young partner was not ready for such a high profile case.

"Ed was my first choice, of course. The problem is that this 'colleague' the Senator and his brother are working with did some time a few years back. Sergeant Brown was one of the arresting officers, so he's already known. Ed will be their contact on the outside."

Mike nodded his head as he looked over to his partner. He knew Steve was bright and could pull off being someone who had money. Still, the older detective felt a need to be protective of the young man. "Okay, Chief. You got it, but let me observe."

Steve issued a slight, nearly unreadable smirk. While others might have protested, Steve was happy to have Mike watching from the sidelines. They had established a critical trust early on and having him there would be like having a coach providing guidance.

"Fine. Let me introduce you to Eve…."


	2. Act II

**The Pyramid Trail**

Part 2

* * *

**Ironside's Office and Residence**

The afternoon was spent briefing Stone and Keller on the details of Senator Green's operation. As the Chief had described earlier, the Senator and his brother, Blake, would invite several couples for a dinner party. These couples were referred by other investors or friends or they would come to light from the Senator or his brother's business dealings.

The guests would enjoy a several course meal and then the Blake would gradually introduce the topic of his investment company. He would spend several minutes talking about his background and how his business had been going.

Once everyone felt comfortable, Blake Green and his colleague, Daniel Hoffsetter, would talk about specific investments. So unassuming was the approach, that the couples were often quite eager to invest.

"These men are professionals. They've lured dozens of investors into this trap," Chief Ironside concluded. "Questions?"

"Sir, how did this operation come to light?" Steve asked. If it was such a great deal and they were still fairly early in the ponzi process, Keller was curious how the authorities had come to learn of the operation.

"A rather large supporter of one of the Senator's opponents was inadvertently invited. His name is Randall Helbig. Mr. Helbig thought something was fishy and contacted the Secretary of State. The Secretary of State investigated and found that most of these solicitations had been in the Bay area. As a result, the Mayor was contacted and then we took it from there."

"So what's our cover, Chief?" Eve asked anxiously. She eyed Steve quickly and he gave a quick smile in response.

"Eve, you and the Inspector are Mr. and Mrs. James and Vanessa Carson. You both recently relocated to the Bay area after James received his MBA from Michigan State. Inspector, your undergraduate degree is in Economics. You were hired recently by a prominent bank here in San Francisco after spending a year working at the headquarters of a local automotive Credit Union."

Steve was quickly writing notes down. He had never been to Michigan and didn't quite understand why this was his cover.

"No need to write this down, Keller. Ed will give you a file with all of the details."

"Yes, sir." Steve acknowledged and put his notepad away.

"Eve, you come from a prominent auto parts manufacturing company. You have your degree in English Literature for Michigan State, which is where you met your husband."

The Chief had further instructions for the pair. "You have an apartment in Pacific Heights. You'll stay there until the next dinner party which is in two days. We've been able to work through Mr. Helbig to secure you an invitation."

"Any other questions?"

The couple answered, "No, sir." in unison. The Chief looked over to Mike who sat quietly and listened. He shook his head.

"Good. Over the next two days, I want you to get to know one another. No hanky panky." The Chief directed the latter comment to Steve. Steve gave a quick 'who me?' look. Ironside continued. "Just learn to be comfortable around each other. And study your files. You need to understand your backgrounds well. They may ask questions and you need to be prepared."

Mike couldn't suppress a smile at the "hanky panky" comment or at Steve`s reaction. After only two months, the senior detective knew that his partner was quite capable of entertaining the fairer sex. But he also knew his partner was a professional and would not compromise the operation.

**************

**Two Days Later at the "Carsons' apartment"**

Mike was pacing back and forth. "Okay, Steve, you know what you're going to do, right?"

"Sure…I'm going to eat dinner with my wife and listen to a spiel about investments. I'll ask some questions and try not to be an easy sell. But in the end, I'll fork over a check for $10,000 and get a certified receipt." Steve calmly sat on the sofa as he watched his mentor move nervously around.

"I'm not sure why they provide a receipt if this is a scam." Mike commented.

Eve knew the answer. "For the kind of money these investors are putting in, there's no question they'd want something stating what they've invested."

Mike agreed with that answer and continued to question his partner. "And what's your name?"

"I'm James Carson and this is my beautiful wife, Vanessa." Steve winked at Eve who responded with a quick nose crinkle.

"And where are you from?"

"Lansing, Michigan. We graduated from Michigan State. Go Spartans." Steve's cheer was purposely lackluster.

"All right, all right, wise guy. I'm just trying to make sure you are prepared." Mike finally stopped pacing.

Ed walked in with the wire and remote sound equipment. "Okay, kids, it's time to wire you up. Eve, I'll let you wire yourself in private. Steve, I can help you with yours."

Mark smirked. "Eve and Steve. Steve and Eve. Thank goodness the Chief got you new identities."

Steve chuckled as he walked over to Ed for the wire fitting. He liked this team. They were friendly and seemed at ease around each other. There was also a certain protectiveness they demonstrated for the Chief. And that same feeling was reciprocated tenfold by the wheel-chair bound boss.

Steve looked over to his own boss and understood completely where feelings like that came from. Mike was protective of his new partner from the beginning, and in return, Steve felt an immediate loyalty to the man. It was not unusual for partners to form a brotherly bond. In their case, given the difference in age and experience, Mike`s feelings were more paternal. The younger partner figured that this was much the same with the Chief and his team.

"The Chief is back at the station, so we'll swing by and get him on the way over to Senator Green's." Ed was giving the entire operation a run through in his mind.

"I'll get the van and meet you out front." Mark added.

Ed noted to Eve, "Now we'll be parked about a block away, so don't worry."

"We'll be fine," Eve reassured Ed. She was not at all arrogant. Rather, it was her poise and calmness which allowed her to portray such confidence.

"Of course you will be. This should be straight forward for you both." Ed's personality was such that Mike and Steve both imagined he was the voice of reason in almost every situation he was in.

"What happens after dinner, Ed?" Steve asked.

"You leave and return here to the apartment. Then we start tracing the check you've provided. When it gets cashed, we'll be able to find out more about their operation. Their bank account, for one thing. We`ll maintain the cover until an arrest is made or the case is dropped. If it goes the way we think, that should only be two or three more days."

****************

**Senator Green's Home**

The dinner party went off as planned. Listening to the wire communications in the van, Mike could not imagine a more flawlessly executed undercover operation. Both his partner and Officer Whitfield played their roles admirably. They were engaging and friendly to the other guests. They listened and questioned elements of the presentation and then when the time was right, Steve wrote out a check for $10,000 and signed it as James Carson. In exchange for the check, the couple received a certified receipt.

After bidding the others goodnight, the pair got into their car and prepared to leave. As Steve turned over the ignition, the couple let out a collective sigh. "Whew…that was interesting, but I'm glad it's over. What did you think?" Steve asked his temporary partner.

"I think it went well. And I think you have a future in undercover assignments, Inspector Keller," Eve beamed.

"Thank you, Officer Whitfield. You've been so supportive. Really, all of you have. For a first timer like me, you made me feel very comfortable." Steve was grateful for the opportunity and even more so that it came off well.

"It's the preparation. The Chief is very painstaking in his preparation. If we do our homework, then we're usually ready for what comes our way."

"Home, darling?" Steve asked jokingly and also mindful that he was still wired.

"Yes, dear." Eve said with a giggle.

***********  
**The Next Day**

Senator Green slouched in his darkened office and lit a cigarette. As he exhaled, he let his thoughts drift with the smoke.

"Hey, big brother, what are you doing in this dark room by yourself? We just deposited $35,000 from last night. Do you know what we can be doing with that cash?" _This was like taking candy from a baby_, Blake Green thought to himself.

"Right now, I would say `nothing'." The Senator's dark mood ran a chill through Blake. The third partner, Daniel Hoffstetter entered the room.

"What do you mean, Don?"

"I mean that a friend of mine just called me from the Secretary of State's office. Apparently, one of our dinner guests from a couple of weeks ago was one of John Shipley's chief supporters."

"Shipley? That's your main opponent. How did that happen?" Blake couldn't believe that someone like that would be able to enter their operation.

"When this supporter realized what we were doing with the investments, he contacted Shipley. Shipley, in turn, contacted the Secretary of State and now the Mayor and the local cops are investigating." Senator Green was terrified that he career was over if this became public.

"Do we know the name of Shipley's supporter?" Blake asked.

My contact at the State office said that the man's name was Helbig."

That name rang a bell with Hoffstetter. "Wait a minute. Let me look at my referrals. I think he may have referred one of the couples from last night." Daniel scrambled over to the desk to look at the invitee list. "Here they are: James and Vanessa Carson."

Blake had a hard time buying into that. "Hey, that was that young couple from Michigan. They seemed okay to me. The guy was kind of a wise-ass, but she was a real looker. Are you thinking they're cops?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out. We have their address….," Daniel looked through the file. "Yes, here it is - they are over in Pacific Heights."

"Damn it. We've deposited the check and they have a certified receipt." Blake Green began pacing back and forth.

Senator Green decided to take action. "We need to get the certified receipt back. The way we route the funds, no one will be able to trace the deposit back to us. You and Daniel go over there and scout the place. If you can get in, see if you can retrieve the receipt."

"Maybe we can ask for it back?" Blake said. "Tell them that there's a problem with it and we'll replace it."

"They`ll arrest us on the spot. No, we need to get the certified receipt back without them knowing it." Daniel offered.

"If they're cops and we get caught, we're dead." Blake was now a nervous wreck.

Senator Green had heard enough. "No, if they're cops and we get caught, they're dead."


	3. Act III

**The Pyramid Trail**

**Part 3**

* * *

Chief Ironside smiled as he hung up the phone. He looked into the distance; the wheels in his mind were spinning full on. Just like a master chess player, he was able to anticipate his opponents moves several steps ahead. So far, this case had played out as he had visualized.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Mark walked over and welcomed Mike Stone. Mike had spent some time that day at his office working on his normal slate of cases. He greeted the Chief.

"Glad you could join us, Mike. Join Mark and me for some chili?"

Mike looked momentarily confused having only had his morning coffee two hours before. "No thanks, Bob. It's a little early for lunch for me." Mike noted the quick frown on the Chief's face and tried to placate him. "I've heard you make a mean pot, though."

"Don't humor me, Stone…." Ironside growled.

Mark opted to intercede. "The man exists on chili and burnt toast. It's what gives him his charm." The Chief redirected his frown to Mark before switching the subject to their case. Mike let out his breath. That was a close one, he thought.

"The next phase of our plan is underway. I just had a call from the Secretary of State's office in Sacramento. One of their people who knows the Senator planted the seed that he is being investigated. I think now we'll see some activity from him and his people."

"What do you think they'll do?" Mike inquired.

"Why, panic, of course. For one thing, I think it will be very easy for them to figure out that Inspector Keller and Officer Whitfield are involved in the investigation."

"How so?" Mike asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"The Secretary of State's contact with Green revealed the name of who turned him in."

"That's rather dangerous for, who was it, Helbig?"

"It was with his consent. Apparently, Mr. Helbig has as much tolerance for political corruption as I do." Ironside barked. The fact was he had zero tolerance for corruption of any sort.

"And you think the Senator will link Helbig to our two insiders?"

"Helbig referred them. If they do any type of record keeping, I would anticipate that know quite well about our pair."

"What about the money? Do we know what they've done with the check Steve wrote?"

"Ed followed Blake Green and Daniel Hoffstetter to a savings and loan. A bank officer there confirmed that they made the deposit. Now my contact at the Federal Reserve will begin tracking very carefully. What we anticipate is that the money will be swept outside of the system and then brought back in and redeposited into the Senator's campaign funds."

"Outside of the system? How?" Mike was intrigued with the process.

"Often these types of operations run through places where the banking laws allow for foreign dollars to come through with limited restriction. Because we were able to get ahead of this, the Fed here will work with Interpol in tracking the cash. It's actually quite a simple process."

Mike shook his head. "Interpol, huh? Okay. But what about Whitfield and Keller? Now that they are linked to the investigation, do you think Green will try something with them?"

"They were given a couple of documents last night to pacify any investor. My hunch is that the trio will try to get that documentation back."

"Or they could simply leave with the money they have." Mike tried to play devil's advocate.

"It won't happen. Senator Green is enamored with power. It's beyond the typical political aspirations that you see with most politicians. The power that Green wants would come with the office of Attorney General. Among other things, the AG audits certain government-related businesses and interests. At the federal level, if they see an AG has given an okay, substantial fed dollars can be in play. It can be quite an opportunity especially if you can pull off collusion."

"So you don't think they'll flee with the cash?"

"I have Ed parked outside the Senator's home making sure they don't."

"So what's the plan?"

"You, Mark and I will relieve Ed at the Senator's. We'll begin surveillance there while Ed moves over to Whitfield and Keller's location. I don't anticipate the Senator personally going over there to retrieve the documents, but I do anticipate that the brother and his cohort will."

* * *

Later that evening, Ed looked at his watch. Except for periodic relief from Mike, the Sergeant had been on surveillance all day and now it was dark. He yawned, but did not take his eyes off the green Lincoln Mark IV which was parked across the street from the undercover operatives' apartment. He had followed the brother and colleague from the Senator's house just as the Chief arrived to relieve him.

Ed and Mike figured that they pair were waiting to make their move on the apartment after the inhabitants turned in for the evening. Nearing eleven o'clock, it was apparent that some move would be made and stake-out phase would be over soon. The thought made both Mike and Ed nervous. Neither relished the idea that their partners were inside waiting for a break-in and possible attack.

Suddenly, the light from the living room window went dark.

"Just a matter of time," whispered Ed.


	4. Act IV

Thanks for your continued support! Part 4 and an epilogue are being posted concurrently.

* * *

**The Pyramid Trail (Part 4)**

Another twenty minutes passed since the apartment window went dark. The doors on the Lincoln finally opened, and Blake Green and Daniel Hoffstedder made their way to the apartment building's exterior stairwell.

Ed glanced at his watch and noted that it was just past eleven pm. "Looks like it's showtime."

Mike nodded in agreement and squeezed the button on his walkie talkie. "Steve, both men are coming your way. You two keep yourselves hidden in the bedroom. Let them get what they came for and leave the apartment. I want to charge them with something more than just breaking and entering."

"As long as it's not assaulting an officer...we'll be fine," came the response from the other end. Mike could hear Steve crunching sunflower seeds over the airway.

"What is that noise?" Ed asked.

Mike smirked. "He has a nervous habit of chewing sunflower seeds. He leaves the shells everywhere."

The slender brown haired office allowed a small grin to slip through. "I'm sure Eve loves that. But at least he's not chewing tobacco."

"Thank goodness for that," Mike agreed. He squeezed the button again on the walkie talkie. "Steve, where did you leave the paperwork?"

"It's on the dining room table, just like you said."

"Okay. You two be careful. They should be in the apartment anytime now."

"Got it," was the lone reply from his partner. The crunching had stopped.

Mike then grabbed the police radio and had dispatch relay him to the Chief's dedicated frequency. "Inspectors 8-1 to Chief Ironside. Do you read?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant." The Chief, along with Mark and two uniformed police officers were positioned outside of Senator Green's home.

"Suspects have vacated their automobile and are headed to the apartment," Mike reported. "Sergeant Brown and I are moving in."

"Very good. Keep me advised."

"Roger. Inspectors 8-1, out," Mike responded.

Mike and Ed waited until the suspects entered the apartment building. Ed pulled out a pair of binoculars and gave a blow by blow description of what they were doing inside the building. When the pair entered the apartment, he noted, "They're in."

Mike's nerves were unsettled. He looked over to his younger companion who was the picture of calm. "Okay, let's go. We'll grab them on their way back down."

Eve overheard the conversation between her 'husband' and his partner and knew that the intruders were en route. The couple created the illusion they were sleeping in bed by covering two parallel sets of pillows with a comforter. Next, they took their places in two dark corners of the room. There should be no reason for the suspects to enter the bedroom and cause any trouble; but if they did, they were prepared.

The couple looked at each other as they heard the front door knob turn. They could hear the light footfalls in the entrance area as the men looked for the investment receipt.

Hoffstedder and Green had a flashlight and made quick work of assessing the room. It took virtually no time for them to find the paperwork. Green folded it and placed it inside his jacket. He nodded to Hoffstedder and made the motion to the door. The pair exited the apartment and began their descent down the stairs.

Mike and Ed quickly crossed the street and positioned themselves near the bottom of the stairwell. Seeing Green and Hoffstedder running down the steps, the pair blocked the bottom of the stairway with their guns drawn.

"Police. Hold it right there," Ed commanded.

"Cops," Hoffstedder said reflexively. He glared at Ed, who recognized him from the earlier arrest. Knowing that he had no other options, Hoffstedder grabbed his partner in crime by the collar and hurled him down the stairway toward the surprised officers.

Hoffstedder turned and fled to the apartment.

Green landed on top of both Mike and Ed. The last thing they wanted to do was shoot the suspect since he had been unexpectedly hurled towards and appeared to be unarmed. The pair of officers holstered their guns and attempted to restrain their suspect. While trying to regain his footing, Green fought back. He lunged out at Ed, connecting his fist with the younger man's jaw. The officer fell back a step but then barreled back with his own right hook. It was all that was needed to send Green staggering and then to his knees.

Mike took that opportunity to slam Green into the ground and then pinned the front of his shoulders in the ground. Quickly, Ed knelt with his full weight into Green's back while securing his wrists into handcuffs.

"Nice hit, Ed. Where'd you learn to throw a punch like that?"

"Marines."

"I thought you might have had some sort of military training. You're the kind of cop I'd want to see in a crisis. Calm and cool unless force is needed." Mike had been very impressed with the Chief's right hand man. As a matter of fact, he was impressed with the whole team.

"Thanks, Lieuten-."

The sound of a gunshot froze the three men in their tracks.

* * *

Immediately, Mike jumped to his feet. "Cuff him to the handrail," the older man whispered. Quickly, Ed maneuvered Green and had him secured to the stairway.

Mike and Ed then bolted up the steps not knowing what they would find behind the closed apartment door. The pair backed to alternate sides of the door, exchanged worried glances about their colleagues and listened for any further  
sounds.

They heard hurried footsteps and a groan. Someone was hit.

"On the count of three, you kick the door in," Mike ordered Ed.

_One...two...three_.

Ed kicked the door in, sending pieces of wood into the front room of the apartment. He was greeted with a puzzled  
expression from his counterpart, Eve, who was pointing a gun at the fallen suspect.

"It was unlocked, Ed," the blonde coolly informed her teammate. Ed rolled his eyes as Mike peered in around him to find his partner.

"Dahling, I believed our guest has made a bloody mess on our beautiful shag carpet. Be a champ and inform the cleaning ladies," Steve quipped in his best Cary Grant imitation.

"Yes, dear." Eve responded. She then firmly directed her voice and her gaze to Daniel Hoffstedder and his bleeding arm. "As for you, you have the right to remain silent..."

Mike circled over to his partner who was holding another gun on Hoffstedder.

"Where's Green?" Steve asked.

"Cuffed to the stairwell. What happened here? Are you two all right?" The senior detective was overwhelmed with relief that the gunshot did not hit either officer.

"Sure, we're fine. Hoffstedder came running in and we surprised him from the bedroom. He had a gun and we told him to drop it. He tried to run, so I shot him in the arm. His gun flew behind sofa. I've got it in my holster."

"Oh...okay, fine job, both of you." Mike was still a little rattled.

"Do you want to call for an ambulance or shall I?" Steve glanced at his partner while Eve continued to read Hoffstedder his rights.

"Ed and I will collect Green from the stairwell. We'll call for back-up and an ambulance. I also want to let the Chief know what's happened. He and Mark should be able to move in on Senator Green now."

"We should have enough to charge these guys, right?" the younger officer asked his mentor.

"Let's see...assaulting a police officer, breaking and entering, possession of a firearm with intent to use, conspiracy to  
commit fraud, and probably a dozen other assorted counts by the time the Fed follows the money through the pyramid  
trail." Mike tallied the list. "Yes, I think we have enough to hold them for a good long while."


	5. Epilogue

The Pyramid Trail

Epilogue

* * *

The Next Day...

Chief Ironside rolled his wheelchair across the floor as he addressed his team and two colleagues from Homicide. "Senator Green posted bail this morning, as did his brother. We had some outstanding warrants on Mr. Hoffstedder, so it will be a while before he sees the light of day."

Mark handed out beverages as the team recapped the events of the last few days.

"Now, query: what will be the headline on the front page of this afternoon's paper?" Ironside directed the question to his own team.

"'Crackerjack team solves crime'," Eve responded. Steve and Mike smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Too self-serving. Anyone else?" Ironside's bark was only slightly less evident when Eve was speaking.

"Tomorrow's headline will detail the story of the Ponzi scam that the Green brothers were running," Ed volunteered.

"Headlines don't detail, Ed. They summarize," Ironside corrected as his right hand man sighed. "Mark?"

"The senator's career is over," Ironside's aide and part-time law student responded.

"Excellent, Mark. That will indeed be the headline. And let me say that you all did a very fine job."

"And no one died. Being in Homicide, I don't often work a case without a corpse." Mike had indeed enjoyed the break.

Ironside raised his glass to toast his friend, a World War II Vet and former brother in uniform. "Here, here," the team responded.

"Well, Steven, how did you like your first undercover assignment?" the Chief asked the young detective.

"Sir, I couldn't have done it without Eve. She told me that it was all in the preparation and it certainly was. So, thank you very much, Eve." The detective was gracious and well spoken for his twenty five years.

"And I understand you were on your best behavior around Officer Whitfield," Ironside continued rather gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Steve wanted to protest how unfair it was that he was being warned about unprofessional behavior which he would never demonstrate. Mike read his partner's mind and tried to defend him.

"Really, Bob. Steve's a good kid and a professional. I don't think Eve had anything to worry about."

"So say you," the Chief quickly countered. "I have it on good authority that this young man made moves on every woman in the police academy."

"Only the single ones," Steve corrected. "Well, except for one, but I didn't know..."

"What good authority?" Mike interrupted his partner before he dug himself in deeper. "He should at least know who his accuser is."

"Eve?" Ironside tried to get Officer Whitfield to respond.

"I thought you were out of the academy before Steve started?" Mike was intrigued by the story. Apparently, Steve was better known in certain circles than he realized.

"I was," the willowy blonde answered. "But I still had a roommate who was at the academy. Let's just say I've met the Inspector here on one or two occasions previously."

Steve immediately protested. "But I was innocent. You see, I had gone out with Eve's roommate and we came back to their apartment. It was late and I wasn't going to stay long, but I guess we were just tired. Her roommate and I feel asleep on the couch."

Mark and Ed exchanged knowing nods between each other. "The old 'we fell asleep' story," Ed commented smuggly.

"Like that ghastly Everly Brothers' song..." the Chief responded.

Steve sighed in defeat. "Eve's father, Mr. Whitfield, came over first thing to pick her up for some early morning event. He found me on the couch with the roommate. He really lit into me. I was summarily kicked out of the apartment never to return. End of story."

"I take it that Mr. Whitfield and the Chief here know each other?" Mike asked.

"We're like brothers. So when I mentioned to Eve whom I had selected to be her 'husband', I got the whole story." The Chief turned to Steve. "But Eve took pity on you. She really did think you were innocent."

"Yes, and I appreciate that. And as soon as I realized it was Eve, I went on my best behavior. Not that I wouldn't have done that for anyone else, but I sure didn't want to get into trouble again."

"Smart boy." Ironside replied.

Mike smiled and looked at his watch. He needed to get back to Homicide and have a briefing with Captain Olsen. He was happy that he could report a successful assignment.

"Well, Chief, I think Steve and I need to be going. But it's been a pleasure working with you and your team. Anytime you need us, just let us know."

The group said their good-byes to each other and the pair parted ways with Chief Ironside and his team.

* * *

As they walked down the hall together, Mike noticed that his partner looked content. "Well, what did you think about working with the Special Assignments team, Buddy boy?"

"It was good, but I feel like someone should get me a t-shirt that says 'I survived Chief Ironside'. That man is tough!" Steve shook his head.

"And I am not?" Mike pretended to be offended.

"Oh, you are but maybe not as intense. Whatever it is, just don't change. My fragile ego couldn't take it."

"Fragile ego? Why I oughtta...I should send you back up there right now. He'll straighten out the likes of you within a week." Mike grabbed the back of his partner's neck and shook it.

Steve smirked at the empty threat, but then looked puzzled. "I think I'm beginning to understand Ed though. All that calmness."

"What?"

"After years with the Chief, he's developed nerves of steel."

"He probably has, Buddy boy. He probably has." Mike agreed as he and his partner walked through the door back to the Bureau of Inspectors and to their next case.

-finis-


End file.
